Here Comes the Bride
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *small multi-fic* "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may seal your marriage with a kiss*


_Haylie Muse: Why can I just _kill _the kid?_

_Me: Because this is my small multi-shot fic, so I decide what goes on._

_Haylie Muse: MULTI-FIC!_

_Me: Just small…hope you enjoy :D_

**.x.**

"Mom—why do you always have a need for crying to me about something?"

Haylie was standing ontop of a foot rest, looking at herself in the three way mirror in front of her, hearing her mom cry to her about something that Haylie couldn't really figure out .

"Because my baby girl is getting married." Mary Trudel said through tears.

"Is Dad like this?" Haylie asked.

"He's worse—he's the one who has to give you up to your husband to be, remember?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah." Haylie said as she fixed up the tiara in her hair. Currently the dress that she was wearing was slim at the top, with a small hot pink ribbon belt going around her waist and poofy at the bottom. Her blond hair was half up, curled and had bangs covering her right eye. Hey, if she had to be all preppy, she needed to add her own style to it. And of course, there was a small diamond tiara in her hair.

"I'm proud of you Haylie, you finally found someone that it worth your time." Mary said.

"Yeah." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"You are going to be the best wife ever, you know that, right?" Mary asked.

"Mom, we're in a love hate relationship, I'm surprised this is even going to work for two months." Haylie said.

"Do you even know what a love hate relationship means?" Mary asked.

"Yeah—when two people hate each other, they're in each others faces, but deep down both of them, they love each other." Haylie said.

"And you two love each other, it's like a match made in heaven." Mary said.

"Why are mom's always right?" Haylie asked.

"We just are." Mary said. "And soon you'll be always right too."

"Whoa, Mom, are you suggesting that I should be a mom?"

"No I said _soon _you'll be always right, I'm waiting for your own decision on that one sweetie." Mary said as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "I love you Haylie."

"I love you to Mommy." Haylie said.

**.x.**

It was getting pretty close to the wedding, and at the entrance before the aisle stood the bridesmaids (who were pretty obviously not seen by the guests), Sabrina, Talia, Emma and the maid of honour Taylor Rocco. They were wearing the same type of dress, short green strapless dress with dark green ankle boots, and they had their hair stylized the same, just plain straight.

"Haylie's getting married, I'm so happy for that girl." Talia said.

"Yeah, and you're getting a new sister on top of it." Emma said.

"Yay!" Talia said with a wide smile on her face.

"Brina, are you sure you don't mind not being the maid of honour?" Taylor asked.

"I don't mind—you and Haylie were like the best of friends when you two were younger, I totally understand." Sabrina said.

"Alright good, I just don't want a enemy that would totally hurt my ass." Taylor said.

"I don't do that to people." Sabrina said.

"It's true—well, outside of the ring it's true, inside the ring, she's like a tornado." Sydney said.

"Ladies." The wedding planner for the wedding June Harper said as she walked up to the four women. "Wedding is about to start, be in your proper positions."

"Alright ma'am." They chorused together as they went in their proper positions.

As soon as Sabrina, Talia and Emma were already out there, Taylor was about to leave when she was met up with Haylie and her father.

"Hello Haylie, hello Peter." Taylor said before she walked out there.

"Ready for this sweetie?" Peter asked as he grabbed Haylie's light pink manicured hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The twenty three year old replied as they heard _Here Comes the Bride _start playing and the duo walked down the aisle. When Haylie and Peter reached the front, the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

"I do." Peter replied, still a little bit teary eyed and when Haylie steps forward, Peter took his seat beside his wife.

"Haylie and Alex, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." The priest started to say.

"Haylie and Alex, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at sometime or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." The priest continued.

"Haylie and Alex, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply njoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you. This group of loved ones will, likely, never be together in the same place again. Through quiet reflection and nostalgia, think about how each person has touched your life and why they are with you today."

"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but makes not a bond of your love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your soul. Fill each others' cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, through they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together yet not too near together: for the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadows."

It was time for the proclamation of the vows, and which Alex said, "I love you, Haylie, and I thank the Lord for the love that has bound our hearts and lives together in spiritual fellowship of marriage. I will honour and cherish you always. As we enter upon the privileges and joys of life's most holy relationships, and begin together the great adventure of building a Christian home. I will look to Christ as Head of our home as I have looked to Him as Head of the Church. I will love you in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in sorrow as in joy, and will be true to you by God's grace, trusting in Him, so long as we both shall live."

Then Haylie said, "On this special day, Alex, I am reminded of the verse, James 1:17 which says, 'Every good thing bestowed and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of Lights with whom there is no variation or shifting shadow'. With a gift such as you, I know that many new responsibilities face me. In I Corinthians, it explains, 'It is required of a steward to be found trustworthy' . I cannot do this on my own strength, Alex, but by God's grace and power working with me I desire to be trustworthy as your wife by following your leading submissively, even as unto Christ, loving and serving you in all circumstances as long as He give me life on this earth."

As soon as Haylie and Alex was done that, Taylor and Mike handed the priest the rings, and he said, "Lord, please bless these rings that Alex and Haylie are about to exchange. May these rings forever remind them of their covenant with one another, as well as the circle of love they have publicly created here today. May their compassion and kindness for one another always be like these rings, with no beginning and no end. May the precious metal remind them of their precious commitment, and if either begins to tarnish, may they joyfully undertake the sacred duty to make it shone brightly again. May their relationship always be like these rings, separate but close, simple but beautiful. May these rings always belong to their hands, and their love always belong in each other's hearts. Amen."

The priest turns to Alex and says, "Please looko into the eyes of your beloved, and place the ring, a symbol of your love for Haylie on her left hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

When Alex did what he was told to say, and as he was placing the ring on Haylie's finger, Haylie had felt a feeling that she was making the right choice on the person who she was marrying.

Then the priest turned to Haylie and said, "Please look into Alex's eyes, and place the ring on his hand, and say, 'With these ring, I thee wed'."

After Haylie finished that, the priest turned to face the people who were present for the wedding and said, "Now that you have heard Alex and Haylie recite their marriage vows, do you, their family and friends, promise from this day forward, to encourage them and love them, and to help guide and support them in being steadfast in the promises they have made? If you agree, please say, 'We do'."

When around a thousand people said that, the priest said some Pronouncement thing, which went off like this, "Alex and Haylie, with the support of your families and friends, by the vows you have made to one another, by the strength of your covenant, and in the presence of God, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

When Alex and Haylie leaned close and kissed, the audience was 'awwing' some of the girls were crying of such a happy moment, some of the guys on Haylie's side of the family were hooting and hollering—and somehow stayed in the church.

After all the noise settled down, the priest said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honour and privilege to present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Riley!"


End file.
